HOME
by soonshimie
Summary: Rumah adalah tempat dimana tujuan akhirmu... ya kan, Park Jimin? / BASED ON SCENE ANYA DAN ALE DI CRITICAL ELEVEN by IKA NATASSA. JiminxYoongi. MinYoon, YoonMin. GS Yoongi. FF DEBUT! Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)


HOME

.

BTS FANFICTION by khnsanabila

Jiminxfem!Yoongi

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT STORY IS MINE AND SLICE(?) OF IKA NATASSA

BASED ON salah satu scene-nya Anya sama Ale di CRITICAL ELEVEN by IKA NATASSA

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin hanyalah satu dari segelintir orang yang mencintai _airport_.

Bukan karena ia bekerja disana sebagai pilot apalagi kepala bandara. Atau karena fasilitas bandara yang oke; fasilitas _rig_ tempatnya bekerja—sebuah pengeboran minyak lepas pantai—jauh lebih oke daripada fasilitas di bandara. Penerbangan Korea Selatan-Holstein, Teluk Meksiko bisa membuat pantat dan kakinya kram karena terlalu lama duduk. Jimin bisa beristirahat sejenak di bandara sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan 200 hari dalam setahunnya dalam dinding besi dan lautan lepas.

Terlepas dari pekerjaannya sebagai _petroleum engineer_ , Jimin mencintai bandara karena bandara adalah _the least aimless place in this world_. Setiap yang ada di bandara memiliki tujuan dan memang harus punya tujuan. Tujuan itu bahkan tercetak jelas dalam selembar kertas yang biasa disebut _boarding pass._ Jimin akhirnya merasa hidupnya memiliki tujuan meskipun hanya terangkum dalam tiga huruf yang sama tiap tahunnya; KOR, USA, MEX.

Mungkin orang-orang akan bilang keren kalau Jimin menunjukkan buku paspornya yang nyaris penuh. Namun Jimin justru mengasihani dirinya sendiri—memang benar ia sering bepergian keluar negeri dan hanya kembali ke Korea tiga kali setahun. Ia merasa percuma karena perasaan bahwa ia memiliki tujuan pulang berakhir setelah ia melewati _gate_ keluar bandara.

Tapi itu dulu.

Karena sekarang ia memiliki Min Yoongi sebagai _tujuan pulangnya_.

" _Natal tahun ini… kau di rumah kan, Jiminie?"_

Jimin tersenyum, membetulkan letak _earphone wireless_ yang menempel di telinga kanannya. Ponsel di genggamannya menampilkan wajah cantik seorang wanita yang sedang bersantai dalam gulungan selimut tebal. Itu wajah istrinya, Min Yoongi yang dua bulan lalu resmi mengganti marganya menjadi Park Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang merupakan _tujuan pulangnya_ setelah terkurung diantara dinding besi penyedot elemen mineral bumi dan lautan lepas selama 200 hari dalam setahun. Hati Jimin menghangat ketika Yoongi menyebutkan kata _rumah_. "Akan kuusahakan," jawab Jimin.

" _Aku berharap kau pulang_ ," kata Yoongi, "Thanksgiving _sendirian di rumah adalah mimpi buruk, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan aku tidak ingin memasang pohon Natal_ _sendirian lagi tahun ini_. _Memangnya tidak bisa ya, mengajukan surat untuk meminta pindah dinas? Ke Brunei, misalnya? Holstein terlalu jauh dan kau bahkan harus ke_ onshore office _supaya bisa mendapatkan sinyal untuk meneleponku."_

Jimin tertawa. Ini dia yang membuatnya semakin ingin pulang. Yoongi yang manja padanya, yang selalu meminta dipijatkan kakinya sebelum tidur, yang sedang belajar keras membuatkan makanan kesukaannya.

 _Mentang-mentang sudah punya tujuan pulang jadinya ingin pulang terus ya, Park Jimin_. "Aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi mengajukan proposal ke Bos Besar butuh keberanian utuh," jawab Jimin, meluruskan kakinya di sofa. Ia sedang berkunjung ke _onshore office_ untuk mengikuti rapat bersama bosnya, sebuah ritual tiga bulan sekali yang harus diikutinya sebagai penanggungjawab _rig offshore_ di Teluk Meksiko. "Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan _paper work_ -ku seminggu lebih cepat, jadi kita bisa Natal bersama. Jangan lupa buatkan aku kue jahe, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, wajah berbinar-binar ceria. " _Aku selalu mendoakanmu supaya pekerjaanmu cepat selesai dan kita bisa menikmati Natal dan akhir tahun bersama. Kadang aku merasa sebal dengan Seokjin, dia mengejekku pengantin baru yang mengenaskan karena ditinggal suaminya ke Meksiko gara-gara suaminya lebih cinta_ rig _daripada rumah_ ," adu Yoongi, cemberut di depan kamera.

Jimin tertawa lagi, sedikit miris mendengar aduan Yoongi barusan. Kim Seokjin memang kurang ajar, tapi ada benarnya juga. Usia pernikahan mereka baru dua bulan dan Jimin harus meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di apartemen karena pekerjaannya. _Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali_. "Tentu saja aku lebih cinta rumah daripada _rig_ ," ujar Jimin, tersenyum lembut, "kau tujuanku."

Kulit Yoongi seputih susu, Jimin bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi wanita itu dengan sangat jelas. Itu jelas bukan semburat karena udara dingin—Jimin yakin sekali Yoongi sudah menyetel penghangat ruangan di kamar mereka. Itu semburat karena malu. " _Duh, berhenti menggodaku!"_ pekik Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal putih.

Jimin terkekeh. Ingin sekali menarik kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar di dadanya tapi sekarang baru dua minggu pertama bulan Desember. Jimin harus bersabar untuk itu. "Aku tidak menggodamu."

" _Kau nggak melirik perempuan lain, kan?"_

"Satu-satunya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan di laut cuma hewan betina, sayangku."

 _"Yaaa siapa tahu, kan. Cewek-cewek Amerika kan nekat-nekat, barangkali ada yang berselancar sampai proyekmu."_

"Yang ada justru mereka ditangkap polisi proyek," Jimin tertawa—entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya lelaki itu tertawa karena Min Yoongi, seorang rekan kerjanya memberi kode bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai dan Jimin memutus sambungan _video call_ -nya dengan terpaksa, "ah... rapat dimulai 10 menit lagi. Di Korea sudah larut malam, kan? Tidurlah, kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan besok."

Yoongi cemberut, bentuk protesnya bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jimin. " _Jangan..._ " rengeknya, " _jangan diputus..._ "

"Perlu kunyanyikan lagu, Nyonya Park?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah lagi. Wanita itu buru-buru menggeleng. " _Tidak perlu."_

"Kenapa? Ini tawaranku yang pertama lho,"

" _Karena itu..."_ jawaban Yoongi menggantung di udara, bingung antara melanjutkan kata-katanya atau tidak, " _karena itu... bernyanyilah untukku ketika di rumah nanti."_

Senyum Jimin melebar sampai rasanya urat-urat wajahnya akan putus.

" _Su-sudahlah, cepat sana rapat. Aku mau tidur,"_ Yoongi memberinya sebuah _goodbye kiss_ dan tersenyum malu. Wajah cantik wanita itu menghilang satu detik kemudian dan Jimin segera mengantongi ponselnya, bergegas menuju _meeting hall_. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

Mungkin ini adalah rapat yang paling tidak membosankan untuk Jimin.

###

Pernikahan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi diselenggarakan dengan serangkaian pernikahan a la militer.

Entah keuntungan atau tidak memiliki istri seorang putri bungsu Komisaris Jenderal sementara diri sendiri juga anak seorang jenderal berpangkat tinggi. Jimin hampir mati terkena serangan jantung karena mendengar suara letusan senjata api berkali-kali. Lelaki 25 tahun itu harus mengelus dadanya berkali-kali saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil melihat lelaki disebelahnya sibuk komat-kamit karena terkejut.

 _"Kau sudah biasa dengar letusan senjata api, ya?"_

 _"Memangnya kau nggak? Ayahmu juga jenderal, kan?"_

 _"Tapi seumur hidup ayahku nggak pernah mainan senjata api di rumah."_

Yoongi hampir mati tertawa kalau mengingat ekspresi dan jawaban Jimin diatas. Orang-orang mungkin bisa kaget karena Jimin menyeleweng menjadi 'juragan minyak' dan bukannya meneruskan jejak sang ayah di bidang militer. Apalagi Jimin mudah terkejut ketika mendengar suara letusan senjata api.

Yoongi jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pernikahannya.

"Hei Nyonya Park, ini siang bolong dan kau mimpi apa?"

Yoongi mengerjap kaget. Menoleh sekeliling dan agak malu karena ia berada di lingkungan kantor. Wanita itu menatap ke arah segelas kopi dingin di atas mejanya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbaik hati membelikannya kopi dingin.

"Mimpi Jimin semalam?"

Yoongi menyeringai. "Sinis banget sih, Seokjin-ah."

Kim Seokjin menggerutu, mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Yoongi. _Yoongi Park, consultant manager I._ "Memang ya, klien tukang komplain minta dibekap mulutnya," Seokjin mengumpat-umpat, dan ini tandanya Yoongi harus menyiapkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan curhat colongan rekan kerjanya itu kalau tidak mau didamprat balik dengan tuduhan "kau nggak dengerin aku curhat? Demi apa Min Yoongi?!", "mengerti sedikit dong kalau antreannya panjang! Dia pikir mulutku ada berapa bisa melayani sebanyak itu? Lagian masalahnya juga sepele—ATM-nya nggak sengaja _keblokir_! Cuma itu!".

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeruput kopi dinginnya. Kim Seokjin sejak dulu memang tidak pernah berubah—cerewet. Entah disambar apa sehingga Kim Namjoon yang sekaku kawat mau-mau saja mengambil Seokjin sebagai pendamping hidupnya. "Tapi kau sudah menyelesaikan urusan klien, kan?".

"Tentu saja sudah," jawab Seokjin, "aku menyelesaikan urusan sebaik mungkin sesuai dengan prosedur KPI."

Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya, melirik perut Seokjin yang sedikit membuncit. "Sudah berapa bulan?".

"Ini?" Seokjin tersenyum, mengelus-elus perutnya, "baru dua bulan, dan aku berharap dia laki-laki."

"Kalian termasuk cepat lho," kata Yoongi, menopang dagunya sambil menatap Seokjin, "baru menikah setengah tahun tapi kau sudah _isi_. Kim Namjoon memang hebat." Wanita itu tertawa lepas.

"Apa sih, Yoongi," sergah Seokjin dengan wajah merah, "kalau aku bisa seharusnya kau juga bisa."

"Itu kalau tempat kerja Jimin nggak di Meksiko," jawab Yoongi sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "tapi kami sedang berusaha supaya Jimin tidak terlambat menjadi ayah. Oh ya, satu jam lagi waktunya makan siang. Mau makan siang bersama?".

Seokjin mengangguk. "Boleh."

###

Yoongi ingat alasan kenapa Jimin memilih apartemen untuk mereka alih-alih membeli sebuah rumah.

" _Kalau beli rumah, kita tidak bisa menentukan interiornya bagaimana. Makanya itu aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang yang lebih jadi kita bisa menentukan interior dan furniturnya sendiri._ "

Yoongi tersenyum saat itu, memanjatkan rasa syukurnya karena memiliki seorang suami yang mandiri. Ia juga berusaha menabung _fee_ -nya supaya beban Jimin tidak semakin berat. Biaya membangun rumah dan membeli furnitur sesuai dengan rancangan mereka sangat banyak.

"Aku pulang."

Yoongi sudah terbiasa pulang kerja dan melihat keadaan apartemen yang sepi tanpa seorangpun. Memberi salam tanpa ada yang menjawabnya. Setelah menyimpan sepatunya dengan rapi, Yoongi melangkah memasuki apartemen dan menyalakan lampu-lampu.

Sebagai seorang istri yang suaminya bekerja di luar negeri dan pulang hanya tiga kali setahun, terkadang Yoongi tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri bahwa Jimin ada disana. Tersenyum lebar menyambutnya pulang atau sebaliknya, Yoongi yang menyambut Jimin pulang dan menyiapkan air hangat. Yoongi tersenyum sedih, merasa iri pada Seokjin yang bisa melihat suaminya setiap hari. Sarapan dan makan malam bersama, belanja bulanan bersama atau sekedar menonton _headline news_ bersama. Yoongi menginginkan rumah tangga yang seperti itu. Tapi pekerjaan Jimin selalu tidak memungkinkan dan Yoongi tidak mungkin protes terus-menerus.

Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu melirik kalender meja. Baru kemarin Jimin meneleponnya dan rasanya seperti sebulan yang lalu. Yoongi mendesah, melepas _blazer_ kerjanya. Punggung dan bahunya terasa pegal karena pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk mengingat penghujung tahun sudah dekat.

" _Kalau capek, berendam saja dengan air hangat yang sudah dicampur dengan aromaterapi."_

Yoongi ingat saat ia mengeluh capek, Jimin menyuruhnya untuk berendam dengan air hangat yang dicampur dengan aromaterapi. Jimin suka dengan aroma yang menenangkan. Katanya jauh lebih efektif dan hemat daripada pergi ke sauna atau spa di salon.

Jimin selalu menyimpan barang-barang dengan rapi. Yoongi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sekotak penuh botol kecil aromaterapi dalam berbagai variasi aroma di lemari khusus di kamar mereka. Yoongi tersenyum, pipinya merona saat mengingat Jimin mengajaknya berendam bersama dan berakhir dengan lengan Jimin yang memar karena dihantam kepalan tangannya.

 _Dulunya malu, sekarang ingin. Dasar Yoongi aneh_.

"Duh, apa sih yang kupikirkan," gumam Yoongi, menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merah. Wanita itu mengambil aromaterapi berlabelkan _lavender_ dan meneteskan aromaterapi itu ke dalam air hangat. Yoongi bergumam saat aroma yang disukainya menyapa indera penciumannya.

 _Ah, Yoongi punya ide_.

Wanita itu beranjak menuju ruang tengah, meraih ponsel dan menyambungkan telepon pada Jimin. Ia tidak keberatan Jimin tidak menjawabnya. _Rig offshore_ tempat Jimin bekerja memang jauh dari sinyal.

" _Maaf, nomor panggilan yang Anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi_ beep—"

"—Jimin-ah, ayo…" Yoongi menggantung ucapannya, wajahnya semerah udang rebus dan rasanya Jimin menertawainya meskipun ia tahu Jimin tidak ada disini, "…ayo… berendam bersama."

###

Rutinitas Jimin sehari-hari adalah bangun jam lima pagi, mandi, membuat kopi, sarapan di _hall_ , inspeksi keliling, lapor pada Bos Besar, membuat kopi lagi, inspeksi, lapor pada Bos Besar, _paper work_ , lapor pada Bos Besar, membuat kopi lagi, lapor pada Bos Besar, baru tidur jam sebelas malam dan besoknya tinggal pencet tombol _repeat_.

Bukannya Jimin tidak bersyukur. Itu semua terhitung hari baiknya. Kalau hari jeleknya bisa lebih buruk.

Tahu istilah badai sejuta angin topan Kapten Haddock? Itu dia hari jeleknya. Badai besar dengan hujan lebat dan angin yang tidak main-main membuat Jimin lebih baik meringkuk di kasurnya daripada terhempas ke lautan karena ditampar angin.

Jadi yang dilakukan pria itu adalah bergelung dalam selimutnya setelah memastikan kaca jendelanya tertutup rapat.

"Sial," gerutu Jimin, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, "kenapa niat baik selalu ada halangannya? Kalau begini _paper work_ -nya tidak selesai-selesai."

Jimin sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan badai. 200 hari dalam setahun punya perbandingan 2:1 diserang badai dan angin topan apalagi di daerah Holstein. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Jimin kesal karena badai _mengurungkan niat baiknya_.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidur lagi ketika telepon jaringan internal yang ada di kamarnya berbunyi. Jimin mengusap wajah, terhuyung mendekat untuk menerima telepon. _Semoga bukan laporan ada alat yang rusak atau apa_ , batinnya harap-harap cemas. "Ya, Park Jimin di telepon?".

" _Maaf mengganggu istirahat Anda, Kepala Park._ "

Jimin mengangguk-angguk malas, menyugar rambutnya yang dicat cokelat dengan sebelah tangan. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga tidak sedang benar-benar istirahat. Ada laporan apa?".

" _Tidak ada laporan khusus sampai saat ini, Kepala Park. Bos Besar memberikan Anda sebuah keringanan._ "

Kening Jimin terlipat. _Keringanan apa?_ "Maksudnya?"

" _Bos Besar memberikan pekerjaan Anda yang tersisa kepada tim Anda supaya Anda bisa pulang ke Korea lebih cepat mengingat Anda tidak mengambil jatah liburan Natal tahun lalu_."

 _Lelucon di tengah badai, ya?_ "Aah, begitu," Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kalem sementara dalam dirinya menjerit-jerit bahagia, _oh akhirnya bos kejam itu tahu arti berkah Natal!_ "sampaikan rasa terimakasihku yang sebesar-besarnya pada Bos Besar dan tolong katakan pada sekretaris kantor untuk mengabari istriku."

" _Baik, Kepala Park._ "

Jimin menutup teleponnya dan tidak pernah merasa badai menjadi sebaik ini sebelumnya.

###

Dari rig dengan helikopter mendarat di bandara Meksiko, kemudian penerbangan ke New York lalu ke Incheon.

Jimin merasa hidupnya akhirnya memiliki sebuah tujuan. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya di umurnya yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga, kemana akhirnya ia pulang setelah terperangkap dalam _rig_ pengeboran minyak lepas pantai. Bahwa _boarding pass_ -nya mengantarnya ke rumahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Jimin menyadari perasaan percuma yang pernah dirasakannya setelah melewati _gate_ keluar bandara telah hilang seutuhnya.

"Selamat datang di Bandara Internasional Korea Selatan Incheon. Mohon periksa kembali _boarding pass_ Anda, silakan tunggu di _gate_ yang tertera di _boarding pass_ Anda. Mohon jaga barang-barang berharga Anda—"

" _Kau dimana?_ "

Jimin tersenyum, hatinya menghangat. Suara lembut Yoongi menyapa gendang telinganya begitu ia turun dari pesawat. _Inikah rasanya kembali ke rumah?_

"Aku baru turun dari pesawat, kau sendiri dimana?"

" _Aku menunggu di luar, di dalam banyak orang dan kau tahu kan aku suka pusing kalau lihat banyak orang_."

Jimin tertawa. "Baiklah. Kau pakai mantel warna apa?"

" _Cokelat karamel, syal merah. Kurasa kau nggak akan susah-susah menemukanku_."

Sambil menggeret kopernya melewati kerumunan orang-orang, Jimin setia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Berbincang kecil dengan Yoongi sementara tubuh langsingnya menyelip diantara orang-orang.

"Baiklah, mantel cokelat karamel dan syal merah, ya?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba mencari sosok Yoongi. Cukup susah juga mengingat tubuh istrinya tergolong mungil dan terselip diantara lautan orang-orang. "Cokelat karamel… syal merah…"

" _Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang bermantel hitam dan bersyal abu-abu tua yang celingak-celinguk di dekat pintu keluar bandara, hihihi~_ "

"Eh?" Jimin melirik mantel dan syalnya, "itu… maksudmu aku?"

" _Arah jam dua_."

Jimin mendongak, seketika matanya bersitatap dengan seorang wanita yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Jimin terpaku, tidak bergerak bahkan ketika wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dan aroma lavender khas Min Yoongi menguar menyapa indera penciumannya, berjinjit dan memberinya kecupan kecil.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Jim."

-KKEUT!-

 _Omake_

"Wah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba manis begini, Jim?"

Yoongi sangat tersanjung ketika Jimin tiba-tiba mendekat padanya dengan sebaskom air hangat suam-suam kuku beraroma lavender, berlutut lalu merendam kakinya ke dalam baskom dan memijatnya lembut. "Dan sejak kapan kau jadi jago memijat?".

"Ayahku sering melakukan ini pada ibuku," jawab Jimin, tekun mengurut kaki kiri Yoongi, "kau saja yang belum pernah kupijat."

Yoongi tersenyum, memperhatikan Jimin yang menunduk sambil terus memijat kakinya. _Ini yang kau inginkan, kan, Yoongi?_

"Hei, Seokjin sudah hamil dua bulan."

"Benarkah? Astaga… Namjoon benar-benar... padahal mereka baru setengah tahun menikah, ya kan?"

"Seokjin bilang kalau dia bisa seharusnya aku juga bisa."

Jimin mendongak, menyeringai pada Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi gelagapan karenanya.

"A-apa? Jangan menyeringai padaku seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja kau bisa, sayangku, _sangat bisa_."

"PARK JIMIN!"

-TOTALLY FIN!-

Permisi... saya anak baru ._.

Baru jadi ARMY, baru tinggal di FFn ini hehe :D ini ff debut, terinspirasi sama Anya dan Ale di Critical Elevennya mbak Ika Natassa. Yang udah baca pasti tau bagian mana yang saya kembangkan jadi ff MinYoon ini :D kalo ada yang mau kenalan lebih lanjut, hit my twt on khnsxnblx. JAMMING BTS BARENG2 YUKS :3

terakhir,

RNR? :)


End file.
